Marinette Dupain-Cheng
|płeć = Żeńska |miejsce zamieszkania = Piekarnia-cukiernia w Paryżu |przyjaciele = |miłosne zainteresowania = Adrien Agreste |superbohater = Biedronka |gatunek = Człowiek |wiek =13-15 |rodzina = Sabine Cheng (matka) Tom Dupain (ojciec) Wang Cheng (stryj - od strony matki) |name = Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka |image complex = |-|Marinette = |-|Biedronka = |wrogowie = Władca Ciem Chloé Bourgeois (rywalka o serce Adriena) Akumy |przezwiska = |broń = Jo-jo Biedronki |umiejętności = Projektowanie mody Szycie |pełne imię = Marinette Dupain-Cheng |pierwszy odcinek = Nawałnica |współpracownik = Czarny Kot |kwami = Tikki |Współpracownik = Czarny Kot |moce = Szczęśliwy Traf Biedronki}} Marinette Dupain-Cheng '- jest główną bohaterką serialu, uczennicą paryskiej szkoły Collège Françoise Dupont. Dzięki jej magicznym kolczykom, zamieszkiwanych przez kwami o imieniu 'Tikki, ma moc szczęścia i może przemienić się w super-bohaterkę - Biedronkę. (ang. Ladybug fr. Ladybug) Osobowość 'Normalnie' Zazwyczaj dziewczyna jest wesoła, radosna i hojna. Uwielbia modę oraz kocha swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Jej sympatią jest Adrien. Musi ona walczyć z brakiem pewności siebie i niskim poczuciem własnej wartości. Kiedy jej sekrety mają zostać ujawnione, staje się nerwowa i szybko panikuje. Bardzo troszczy się o innych ludzi, lecz czasami przed nimi stawia swoje interesy, co przyprawia jej wiele kłopotów. Zawsze jest nerwowa, gdy w pobliżu jest Adrien. Jest bardzo pracowita, pomaga rodzicom w ich piekarni Tom & Sabine. 'Biedronka' Po przemianie dziewczyna staje się bardziej pewna siebie. Szybko myśli, jest zaradna. Wie o tym, że praca superbohatera jest bardzo trudna i stara się uratować wszystkich ludzi, których opętały akumy. Jest świadoma swojej popularności. Nie ważne jak trudne zadania stoją przed nią, ona wszystko zrobi, aby je wykonać. Wygląd Marinette jest pół-Francuzką i pół-Chinką. Ma jasne, niebieskie oczy i czarne włosy które w świetle wyglądają na niebieskie. Zazwyczaj wiąże je w dwie kitki spięte czerwoną wstążką, pozostawia jednak dwa pasma po obu stronach twarzy. Jej grzywka jest zaczesana na bok. thumb|90px|left|Marinette (kiedyś) W odcinku Reflekta zostaje ukazane stare zdjęcie klasy Marinette, gdzie dziewczyna ma włosy spięte w kok. 'Normalnie' Zakłada białą koszulkę w czarno różowe wzory. Nosi również czarną koszulę z kołnierzem i jasno różowe spodnie. Na nogach ma ciemne balerinki, a w uszach srebrne kolczyki (pozwalają jej się przemieniać). Ze sobą zabiera zawszę jasnoróżową torebkę, w której mieszka Tikki. 'Biedronka' Ma na sobie wtedy czerwony kombinezon w czarne kropki z czarnym golfem, a na twarzy maskę z takim samym wzorem. Powyżej bioder nosi swoje jo-jo. Zakłada również czerwoną maskę z czarnymi plamami, a kolczyki stają się czerwone z pięcioma czarnymi kropkami. Miraculum Miraculum, które obecnie posiada to Miraculum Biedronki - kolczyki zamieszkiwane przez kwami Tikki. Broń Jej podstawową bronią jest jej Jo-jo, a jej super moc to Szczęśliwy Traf. Jo-jo ma nieskończoną długość. Relacje 'Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot' thumb|right|210px|Tapeta komputerowa Marinette thumb|left|210px|Próba pocałunku Adriena Marinette potajemnie podkochuje się w Adrienie. Pragnie zdobyć jego serce, ale jej nieśmiałość i skrępowanie wokół niego sprawia, że jest to dla niej wielkie wyzwanie. Zawsze stara się uzyskać wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by z nim porozmawiać, nie mówiąc już o spędzaniu z nim czasu, często bardzo się boi braku akceptacji ze strony chłopaka. Jednak Marinette chce widzieć go szczęśliwego. W urodziny Adriena przyznaje, że woli, aby on myślał, że jej prezent jest od ojca, bo jest bardzo szczęśliwy, że ojciec jednak zwraca na niego uwagę. thumb|200px|Pocałunek Biedronki i Czarnego Kota Jeśli chodzi o Czarnego Kota, widzi go tylko jako godnego partnera w walce z przestępczością i troszczy się o niego, lecz nie czuje nic oprócz przyjaźni. Nie lubi, kiedy chłopak próbuje ją poderwać, ponieważ myśli, że jest zalotny do wszystkich dziewczyn. Darzy go zaufaniem i wie, że zawsze będzie tam, gdzie go potrzebuje. Chociaż ona sama chciałaby się dowiedzieć kim jest, mówi mu, że lepiej jest, jak znają się tylko od strony superbohaterów. Razem tworzą naprawdę dobry zespół. 'Tikki' thumb|right|200px Kwami Marinette, Tikki, pomaga jej przemieniać się w Biedronkę. Mają dobre stosunki jako partnerzy i przyjaciele. Dziewczyna docenia, gdy Tikki pomaga jej i podtrzymuje ją na duchu. Uważa, że jej kwami jest bardzo urocza i wiele się od niej uczy. 'Alya' thumb|190px|left Marinette lubi spędzać czas z Alyą, jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Chociaż często boi się, kiedy Alya pomaga jej zdobyć serce Adriena, Marinette jest wdzięczna, że popycha ją do przodu. Pragnienie Alyi, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o Biedronce i jej sekretnej tożsamości sprawia Marinette wiele kłopotów, chce, aby Alya się o niej nie dowiedziała. Wpada w panikę, gdy odkrywa, że dziewczyna ma jej podręcznik od historii, który upuściła, gdy była Biedronką i jest kompletnie zaskoczona, gdy Alya twierdzi, że superbohaterką jest Chloé. Przyjaciółki nawzajem się wspierają. thumb|right|190px|Alya cieszy się ze sukcesu Marinette 'Chloé Bourgeois' thumb|left|190px Marinette gardzi Chloé. Nienawidzi, jak dziewczyna znęca się nad wszystkimi. To, że córka burmistrza jest wielką fanką Biedronki, nic nie zmienia. Przez to, że tak jak Marinette, panna Bourgeois kocha się w Adrienie, jest zazdrosna, kiedy widzi ich razem. Bohaterka szczególnie nie lubi, kiedy Chloé oskarża ją o coś, czego nie zrobiła. Zdolności thumb|right|190px|Marinette projektuje kapelusz na konkurs Marinette ma talent w projektowaniu mody. Szkicuje pomysły w notatniku, a potem szyje je ręcznie lub za pomocą maszyny. W odcinku The Revenge of Monsieur Pigeon projekt na kapelusz zrobiony przez Marinette został uznany za najlepszy przez sławnego projektanta, Gabriela Agreste, dzięki czemu bohaterka zwyciężyła. Dziewczyna ma również doskonałą sprawność fizyczną nawet wtedy, kiedy nie jest Biedronką. thumb|left|190px|Biedronka walcząca z Timerbreakerem Jako super-bohaterka jest szybka, zwinna i wytrzymała. Ma niezwykły talent do władania Jo-jo. Jej szczególna moc - Szczęśliwy Traf pomaga jej wyczarowując przedmiot pomocny w pokonaniu superzłoczyńcy. Jednak ta moc powoduje szybką utratę sił, dlatego Marinette musi jej używać mądrze i w odpowiednim momencie. Jej Jo-jo potrafi również łapać akumy i zamieniać je w zwyczajne, białe motyle. Ciekawostki *We Francji biedronki są symbolem szczęścia. *Pierwsza część nazwiska Marinette - Dupain, odnosi się do francuskiego słowa du Pain, co oznacza chleb. Jest to odniesienie do pracy jej ojca jako piekarza. *''Marinette'' oznacza ten, który wznosi się. *''Cheng'', druga część jej nazwiska tłumaczy się jako zrobić. *Dosłownie nazwa Marinette znaczy tym, którym wznosi się do wypieku chleba. *Marinette ukradła telefony Adriena i Alyi podczas serii. *Marinette wydaje się być oburęczna. *Dziewczyna nie umie odmawiać. *Jej ulubionym miejscem w Paryżu jest Wieża Eiffla *Dziewczyna w odcinku Faraon dowiaduje się, że już w starożytności istnieli superbohaterowie. Była tam też Biedronka znana pod postacią starożytnej egipskiej Biedronki. *W wersji PV, Marinette wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Ma krótkie szorty z materiału jeans, białą koszulę, czarny żakiet oraz długi kosmyk na czubku głowy, który układa się w kształt serca, gdy na horyzoncie pojawia się Félix (pierwotna nazwa Adriena, obecnie chłopak imieniem Félix nazywa się w wersji PV). thumb|190px|right|Marinette - wersja anime (PV) *W wersji PV, kolczyki dziewczyny zawsze mają 5 czarnych kropek, nie ważne, czy Marinette jest normalną osobą, czy też w postaci Biedronki. *W wersji PV, główna bohaterka podczas przemiany w Biedronkę ma pomarańczową maskę bez kropek, dwie długie wstążki we włosach tego samego koloru, co maska, a także długość jej włosów przedłuża się o parę centymetrów. W wersji CGI nie ma czegoś takiego. Dziewczyna nie ma piegów, tak jak Marinette w wersji CGI. *W początkowym projekcie CGI, kolor oczu Marinette wyglądał na mieszankę niebieskiego i zielonego (pół na pół). thumb|190px|right|Dawny projekt Marinette (wersja CGI) *W wersji anime (PV) Marinette nie zachowuje się dziwacznie w pobliżu Félixa. Zawsze pyta go o wyjście np. do kina, lecz chłopak stanowczo odmawia. Podobnie jest, gdy bohaterowie są w wersji Biedronki i Czarnego Kota - Czarny Kot (Félix) okazuje swoją miłość do Biedronki (Marinette), ta natomiast odrzuca jego uczucia. *W obydwóch wersjach, główni bohaterowie nie znają swojej tożsamości pod postacią superbohaterów. *W odcinku Nawałnica możemy usłyszeć plany na temat przyszłego związku Marinette i Adriena. Dziewczyna chce mieć troje dzieci (imiona: Louis, Hugo i Emma) oraz zwierzę: psa lub chomika (Marinette uwielbia chomiki). **Co ciekawe, przez krótką chwilę chciałaby mieć czarnego kota, ale eliminuje tą propozycję, prawdopodobnie z powodu myśli o Czarnym Kocie. *W odcinku Animan możemy się dowiedzieć, że znakiem zodiaku dziewczyny jest Lew. *Mimo, że dziewczyna nie ma żadnych romantycznych uczuć wobec Czarnego Kota, w pierwszym francuskim webpizodzie Marinette ujawnia, że ona jest świadoma, że jest on w niej zakochany. Przyznaje, że może dać mu szansę, kiedy Adriena nie byłoby w pobliżu. *Marinette gra postacią LB-03 w grze Ultimate Mecha Strike III. **Jest dlatego tak dobra w tą grę, ponieważ wcześniej grała w nią z ojcem. *Posiada maskotki Biedronki i Czarnego kota, oraz trzy maskotki ich wrogów: Lady Wifi, Evillustratora i Roger Cop'a. *Co ciekawe, w czołówce programu Marinette potyka się o czarnego kota. *Dawniej Marinette nosiła koka, można to zobaczyć na jednym ze zdjęć w odcinku Reflekta. *Maska Biedronki jest zaczarowana – nie można jej zdjąć, gdy Marinette jest pod postacią super-bohaterki. Transformacja Galeria :Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij 'tutaj'. Zobacz też... Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Posiadacz Miraculum Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie